His New Friend
by mkmkmk
Summary: His father's old acquaintances, a strange man and woman, have come to live in their castle. Their son was equally odd, but kind enough for the young prince to warm up to. If only he wouldn't pick the flowers...


He wasn't expecting the new residents of his father's castle to be so...creepy. Stoically standing before him and his father was a skeletal couple dressed entirely in black. A tall, bespectacled man stood beside a thin, smiling woman with eerie hollowed eyes, both figures towering over the young goat prince. Asgore quietly nibbled on the inside of his cheek, looking anywhere except the couple as his father and the man spoke.

"Dr. Gaster! Lora! What a pleasure it is to see you again! It has been too long, old friends," Father said with a bright grin as he stepped forward and shook the tall man's hand. The man smiled stiffly, seeming to be holding back a grimace of pain as the woman at his side him gave a soft chuckle. Asgore shifted uncomfortably, knowing all too well how painful a handshake from his father is.

Asgore let out a quiet breath and clasped his hands behind his back, gazing down at the floor. He had hoped the new residents would have brought a child for him to befriend. It was awfully lonely by himself in the castle. _Is it too much to ask for a playmate around here?_ At that thought, something moved from behind the couple. Asgore flinched as a small hooded figure peered out from behind the legs of the woman, its face entirely hidden in shadows. Apparently, his father noticed it too.

"Oh? And who is this fellow?" Father asked, bending down slightly. The figure tilted its head to the side speculatively, before stepping out and giving a polite little bow. The woman laughed softly, laying a dainty, skeletal hand on the figure's head.

"This is our son. Now, what do you say to him?" She asked the figure quietly.

"it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, your majesty," he murmured almost dreamily, making up for the his informality with his gentle, honest words. Wordlessly, he stretched out a small, black gloved hand for a handshake. Asgore winced. Kid must've had a death wish. Of course, Father gave a big smile and took the offered hand. The kid didn't even twitch as his miniature ligament was engulfed by Father's massive hand and shaken, probably to pieces. Surprisingly enough, he made no sound as he retracted his arm while the king roared with laughter.

"Goodness! Your boy has quite the grip, Gaster! I'm sure he's going to grow into a strong chap not too long now," the King said jovially, grinning from ear to ear. "Now, I would like to introduce to you my son! It's been awhile since Asgore has had someone his age to talk to, hasn't it my boy?" Asgore gulped. The boy turned to look at him, before he again bowed politely.

"it's a pleasure to meet you, your highness," he said softly as he straightened, again sticking out a hand to shake. Asgore tentatively reached over and took it. The boy gave an amused hum as Asgore shook his hand with a baffled expression on his face.

"i hope that wasn't too crushing of a handshake."

"Don't worry it wasn't," Asgore sighed with relief, smiling slightly as he turning and motioned for the boy to follow him. "C'mon! I'll show you around!" He complied without a word, keeping pace as Asgore turned and ran down the hall. Behind them, the king laughed softly.

"Children these days…" He said with a shake of his head, "all they wish to do is play." Gaster nodded solemnly.

"Perhaps…"

* * *

"you must really like flowers," the hooded child stated, tilting his shrouded head at the young prince. Asgore nodded excitedly as he sniffed another flower.

"Uh huh! They smell really good! Do you like flowers?"

"um...i guess they are tolerable. i have no solid opinion of them. aren't they a tad girly though?" Asgore looked him, confused.

"What do you mean?" He had the feeling that the other boy was giving him a weird look from behind his hood's shadow.

"nevermind…" Asgore raised a brow, shrugged, then went back to sniffing flowers. The boy leaned over and picked one, twirling it in his fingers deftly.

"Hey!" He glanced back to see Asgore looking at him with a horrified expression on his face. "Stop that! You're hurting it!" He held the flower away from Asgore's grabbing hands, holding the taller child back with his other hand. "Give it to me!"

"it's just a flower…"

"That doesn't mean you have to hurt them!" Asgore struggled against the one hand pushing him back but no matter how much he pushed back, the boy didn't seem keen on going anywhere. With a huff, Asgore stopped and gave him a sharp glare turned and walked over to another patch of flowers. He only shook his head and followed him. Sitting down, Asgore tried to ignore the feeling of the other boy seating himself next to him.

"you know it will grow back, right?"

"..."

"...i am very sorry if i upset you, your majesty." Asgore frowned and gave him a sidewards look, mentally mulling over his words. The hooded boy was staring at the flower in his hand, occasionally spinning it in his hand. After a moment, he sighed softly.

"this type of flower is...abundant in many places. the loss of one tiny flower amongst millions is a very insignificant change to the entirety of its population. the species won't die from my actions, far from it. it will continue on as it always has." Asgore merely stared at the boy, confusion evident in his features.

"You're kind of weird. What's your name?" The boy gave a soft laugh, gentle and quiet.

"you can call me sans."

* * *

 **Wow. I wrote this a _long_ time ago. Seems okay so I guess I'll post it.**

 **All rights reserved;** **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and all others involved in the creation of this neat little game. I make no profit from writing this.**

 **Feel free to R &R!**


End file.
